Visual impairments include maladies that cause loss of peripheral vision, such as glaucoma or occasionally retinitis pigmentosa, and maladies that cause loss of vision in the center of view, such as macular degeneration. People suffering from such impairments can experience difficulty viewing a video screen such as a TV because they must move their heads to see the entire video frame.